marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Blade: Trinity (film)
| Previous Film = Blade II (2002) | Next Film = Blade: The Series | Appearances = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * : * * * Sommerfield * Hedges * Zoe Villains: * : * * * * Flick * Asher * Wolfe * Campbell Other Characters: * * * * Gedge * * * Dex * Virago Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Plot = The vampires succeed in framing Blade for the killing of several humans (who were in fact familiars being used as bait). Blade, now in the public's eye and wanted by the FBI, has to join forces with the Nightstalkers, a human clan of vampire hunters. Blade, Hannibal King, and Abigail Whistler go after Danica Talos, who has succeeded in locating and resurrecting Drake, also known as Dracula, the first vampire and by far the most powerful. In order to stop him, Blade has to release a virus named the daystar that will wipe out all vampires, but he has only one opportunity to do so. In a desperate struggle with Drake, Blade triggers the virus, and, as a final gift to his honored enemy, Drake uses a unique ability of his to transform his body into Blade's physical double, allowing Blade to go on and live his life with the FBI believing that Blade himself is dead. | Cast = Actor Role Wesley Snipes Blade Kris Kristofferson Abraham Whistler Ryan Reynolds Hannibal King Jessica Biel Abigail Whistler Parker Posey Danica Talos Cascy Beddow Flick Dominic Purcell Dracula / Drake Callum Keith Rennie Asher Paul Anthony Wolfe John Ashker Campbell Mark Berry Chief Martin Vreede Eric Bogosian Bentley Tittle Steve Braun FBI Agent Wilson Hale Michel Cook S.W.A.T. Member Scott Heindl Gedge John Michael Higgins Dr. Edgar Vance Triple H (Paul Michael Levesque) Jarko Grimwood Natasha Lyonne Sommerfield Patton Oswalt Hedges Haili Page Zoe James Remar Ray Cumberland Ron Selmour Dex Françoise Yip Virago | Notes = Blade: Trinity is a 2004 film, written & directed by David S. Goyer , who also wrote the screenplays to the first two Blade movies. It is the third film in the Blade trilogy, following on from Blade and Blade II, and it is based on Blade, and played by Wesley Snipes . The title alludes to the trinity formed between Blade, Hannibal King , and Abigail Whistler in the movie. It was originally expected that Guillermo del Toro , who directed Blade II, would direct. He passed on the project, however, to work on his "dream project" Hellboy. Music The music score is composed by Ramin Djawadi & RZA. The soundtrack is on New Line Records # "Fatal" (The RZA) # "I Gotta Get Paid" (Lil' Flip Feat. Ghostface Killah & Raekwon Of Wu-Tang Clan) # "When The Guns Come Out" (Wc, E-40 & Christ Bearer Of Northstar) # "Thirsty" (Ol' Dirty Bastard And Black Keith) # "Daywalkers" (Ramin Djawadi & The RZA) # "Party In The Morgue" (Kool Keith Presents Thee Undatakerz) # "Skylight" (Overseer) # "Hard Wax" (Manchild) # "Bombs Away" (Paris Texas) # "Weapons Of Mad Distortion" (The Crystal Method) # "This Blood" (Black Lab) # "Blade's Back" (Ramin Djawadi) | Trivia = *The international auxiliary language Esperanto features several times throughout the film, including on some street signs. *An issue of Tomb of Dracula makes a cameo appearance. This is the comic series that originally introduced Blade, Deacon Frost, and Hannibal King. *The character of Rachel van Helsing (from Tomb of Dracula) was originally supposed to be one of the Nightstalkers. When the producers found out that a movie called Van Helsing was also in production, they changed the character to Abigail Whistler to avoid any confusion. *Originally, Blade was to finally have an on-screen sex scene in this film, after not including a sex scene in "Blade II" nor "Blade". Both Wesley & David Goyer stated this on the Blade II DVD commentary. For reasons unknown, the planned sex scene was scrapped altogether. *The film's opening chase scene was originally scripted for its predecessor Blade II, but was scrapped due to budget concerns. The director of this edition of Blade wanted to include the scene, regardless of how much it was to cost. Another scene that was included, yet was originally scrapped, was the Vampire Blood farm scene (which featured human victims who were brain dead yet kept alive for their blood supplies). This scene was supposed to be featured in the first Blade movie. The director again wished to include it, to demonstrate the superiority of the vampire race, and that they are beginning to take over the world. *In Blade II, Wesley Snipes defeated the vampire security guards by using a few wrestling moves (which included a standing suplex and other moves). Two years later, WWE superstar and former World Heavyweight Champion Triple H was cast into the film as Jarko Grimwood. Triple H used a lot of wrestling moves also, including a running powerslam, and his trademark "knee to the face" move. *Apart from the running powerslam move, Ryan Reynolds (who played Hannibal King) took the brunt of Triple H's wrestling moves, refusing to allow a stuntman to "do his job". *Jessica Biel and Ryan Reynolds went through a grueling training regime all in an attempt to keep fit and stay true to their comic book counterparts. Dominic Purcell, Jessica Biel and Ryan Reynolds all went on a strict diet as well, which according to the DVD extras, was something Dominic disliked (as he was restricted from eating junk food, which he craves). *The scene of Blade on his knees, resting (or meditating) was originally scripted as having him hanging upside down like a bat and sleeping. This idea was scrapped from the script due to the difficulty of pulling the trick off. *In the scene when Hedge (Patton Oswald) is introduced, he is seen wearing a Fantastic Four t-shirt displaying the 4's logo. *This movie was billed as "the last film of the Blade series". It is unknown if this statement stands to be true. *David Goyer had prepared this particular sequel as grounds for a spin-off focusing on the Nightstalkers, but between the lackluster box-office and lack of audience interest, the spin-off has yet to gander mention again. However, a TV series created for Spike TV called, Blade: The Series, features Blade's character in continuing adventures. The lead is not played by Wesley Snipes , but by rapper/actor, Sticky Fingaz . The series picks up where the third movie in the series ends. *For a limited time, the DVD release included a comic book that covered Abigail and Hannibal's origins prior to freeing Blade within the film. *Originally, this film was supposed to be set in a world ruled by vampires but the original script was tossed out for budget reasons. *Abigail Whistler was created exclusively for the film, much like Whistler himself was for the original. Although Whistler did appear in the Spider-man animated series before his film appearance. Goyer claims that Whistler was taken directly from him, right under his nose. *David Goyer and Wesley Snipes continually argued on the set of this particular chapter in the trilogy, resulting in Snipes taking Goyer to court over his disputes. Officially, the dilemma has yet to be resolved. | Links = * Blade The first movie in the trilogy. * Blade II The predecessor to this movie. * The Blade Trilogy * Official site * * * }} }}